grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Gems
The Crystal Gems, also referred to as the Rebels, are a group of Gems established by Rose Quartz who, unlike the rest of their kind, seek to protect the Earth instead of exploiting it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. History Over 6,000 years ago Homeworld Gems planned to use Kindergartens to create new Gems on Earth while they were colonizing the planet. As Gems were pumped out of the Prime Kindergarten, Rose Quartz discovered that the process of creating new Gems was very invasive and damaging to the planet, since Gems drained the life force out of the surrounding area in order to grow. Rose Quartz's empathy towards the Earth and beliefs on the Kindergarten's injustice instigated her to defect from her fellow Gems; she truly cared for every form of life on the planet. Rose Quartz formed the group known as the Crystal Gems, for Gems who agreed with her beliefs. Another reason that Rose formed the Crystal Gems was because she disagreed with how Homeworld's society ran; she believed that Gems shouldn't have to do what the Diamonds wanted them to do, but instead choose their own lives and fate. Many battles were fought and took place in different locations all over Earth, such as the Ancient Sky Arena, the Cloud Arena, and the Strawberry Battlefield. Rose was able to keep her army in contention with Homeworld's superior army because of her healing abilities. The war was fought not just between Gems but also the inhabitants of the planet such as Humans and Grimm. Working with her Human allies Rose and the Crystal Gems learned how to avoid and even fight the Grimm, relying on special armor created by a Bismuth Gem who outfitted the entire rebel army with weapons to fight against Homeworld and the Grimm. Around 5,000 years ago Rose is believed to have shattered Pink Diamond. The Crystal Gems continue to fight against Homeworld's ever-growing army, due to the newly created Beta Kindergarten. Over 4,500 years ago Earth was no longer seen as a viable colony to Homeworld. With one final effort to wipe out the Crystal Gems, the Diamonds unleashed the Corrupting Light, corrupting any Gems exposed to the blast. Rose was able to protect herself, Garnet, and Pearl from becoming corrupted with her shield. It was also around this time that the source of the Grimm is sealed again and the remaining Grimm fall into dormancy. The use of Aura falls into mythology for reasons unknown, becoming completely forgotten until the Time of Awakening. The remaining Crystal Gems used their abilities to defend Earth from countless threats. As Rose wished, the Crystal Gems contained the Corrupted Gems in bubbles. Rose made it the Crystal Gems' mission to one day figure out how to cure Corrupted Gems. The Crystal Gems also met and recruited Amethyst, who popped out of the Prime Kindergarten too late to fight in the Rebellion. After falling in love with Greg Universe, Rose, a great admirer of humanity, gave up her physical form to give birth to a half-human child, Steven Universe. The other remaining Crystal Gems, currently composed of by Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl have taken it upon themselves to raise him alongside Greg and teach him how to use his powers. With Homeworld gaining new interest in Earth, Steven and the Crystal Gems continue to protect humanity and contain Corrupted Gems. Category:Organisation Category:Teams Category:Gems